Volver a ti
by Mireaven
Summary: Hacer un cambio asusta, pero asusta mas lamentarte no haberlo hecho
1. chapter 1

Tenía tanto miedo de regresar, pero no podía postergarlo más, tenía que recuperar su vida, esa que perdió por cobarde, le tomó un par de años tener el valor de regresar, en realidad no, desde el primer día iba a regresar, pero tenía miedo, emily no la iba a perdonar, o al menos eso creía, ahora ya había pasado tiempo, mucho tiempo, y tenía que solucionarlo

-Em…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Regresé

-Dime algo

-¿Qué quieres que te diga alison? ¿Bienvenida?

-Lo dices con tanto sarcasmo, tú no eres así

-¿Que yo no soy así? Han pasado un par de años, -definitivamente no me conoces

-Lo hago Em

-Si tú lo dices, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, si me disculpas…

-Em… por favor

-No tengo nada de que hablar contigo

-Escúchame

-No Alison, ¿que ganas con regresar?

-Quererte a ti, nos quitaron esa oportunidad

-No, tú lo hiciste, No te engañes, tú perdiste esa oportunidad, nadie te la quito

-No, no fue así, si llegué

-Mientes, te espere, te esperamos hasta que ya no podíamos

-Llegue, pero ya era muy tarde, Créeme carajo

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Siempre me has mentido

-Lo siento

-Tus disculpas no me sirven, me destrozaste, nos destrozaste

-Quiero verlo

-¿Después de estos años?

-Por favor Em

-No, Alison, le hiciste mucho daño, se sentó cada día en la puerta esperando que llegaras, lo hizo durante mucho tiempo, hasta rendirse

-Déjame explicarte

-No necesito tus mentiras, dejaste muy clara tu decisión

 **Aquí vengo con una nueva historia, espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios**


	2. Chapter 2

_-Déjame explicarte_

 _-No necesito tus mentiras, dejaste muy clara tu decisión_

-Em… escúchame

-No lo haré, te lo dije, no quiero escuchar tus mentiras

-Está bien, no quiero importunarte más, pero por favor, quiero ver a mi hijo

-Tú no tienes ningún hijo, lo perdiste al dejarnos, y el no es tu…-Emily temblaba de rabia, tardó 4 años, creía que nunca iba a volver a verla

-Se que Jason no es nuestro hijo biológicamente, pero lo quiero como si lo fuera

-Tardaste 4 años en darte cuenta que lo querías

-Em, quiero verlo, por favor- dijo Alison con voz de súplica, eso era algo que sorprendía a Emily, sabía que Alison no era una persona que suplicara

-Tal vez él no quiere verte Alison, y yo no estoy de acuerdo, te irás de nuevo y...

-No lo haré, no me iré, permíteme verlo, ya me perdí 4 años de su vida, no quiero perder más

-Eso no tengo que decidirlo yo, él decidirá si quiere verte o no, lo hablaré con él

-Esta bien, esperare unos días, ¿sigues teniendo el mismo número?

-El mismo

-Yo igual

-Ok, entonces es hora de que te vayas, Elijah ya salió de la escuela y el autobús no debe tardar en llegar

-Esta bien me iré, pero Em por favor, necesito que platiquemos

-Yo no tengo nada de qué platicar contigo Alison

 **Minutos después**

-Mamá! Ya llegué!

-Estoy en la cocina cariño!

-¿Qué comeremos?- preguntó ansioso Elijah

-Lasaña

-Me encanta la lasaña

-Lo se cariño por eso la hice

-¿Veremos a los abuelos hoy?

-Si, iremos, pero come anda

-¿Tú no comerás?

-No tengo hambre cariño

-Bueno

-Cariño tengo algo que decirte

-¿Pasa algo?

-Después de que comas te digo, todo está bien, ve a lavarte las manos

-Esta bien

-¿Quieres que te sirva más?

-No, estoy lleno, ahora si, dime

-Cariño… alguien que tú quieres mucho quiere verte

-No entiendo mamá

-Alison vino Eli, quiere verte

-...

-Eli

-Yo no quiero verla mamá

-Cariño

-No mamá, tengo tarea, voy a mi cuarto

-Tenemos que hablarlo Eli, no te puedes ir

-No quiero hablar mamá- dijo levantándose rápidamente

-Jason Elijah Fields-Dilaurentis te sientas ahora mismo- dijo Emily levantando la voz

-No me llames así, yo soy Elijah Fields, nada más

-Si no quieres que te diga tu nombre completo obedece

-Esta bien

-Cariño, quiere verte, te quiere

-No mamá si ella me quisiera se hubiera venido con nosotros, ella se quiso quedar

-Amor lo que pasó fueron cosas de adultos, pero aún así ella te sigue queriendo, eres su pequeño Jason

-Nadie me dice así, no soy un niño y no quiero verla- dijo Elijah con los ojos húmedos

-Eli, te quiere no lo dudes

-Entonces por qué no regresó, la esperé mamá, mucho tiempo

-Yo lo se cariño, pero tal vez no podía regresar, mira hacemos algo, dale una oportunidad, escucha lo que te tiene que decir y ya después decidirás

-¿Cuando volvió?

-No lo se, vino hace un momento, pero no se cuando regresó

-Se volverá a ir- dijo Elijah

-No lo se, tendrás que preguntárselo

-No quiero verla

-Se que si quieres Eli, dale una oportunidad, escúchala

-¿Tu también la escucharás?

-Lo de nosotras es diferente Elijah

-¿Por qué?

-Es diferente, mira piénsalo, mientras iremos con tus abuelos

-Esta bien

-Emmy, Eli que bueno que vinieron, tenían varios días sin venir

-Lo se mamá, tenía mucho trabajo

-Eli por ahí escuche que Wayne había comprado un nuevo videojuego- dijo Elijah sin ganas

-¿Estás enfermo?- preguntó Pam preocupada

-No, voy con el abuelo

-¿Qué pasa con Elijah?

-Alison regresó mamá

-¿Que?! ¿Quien?

-Sí, así como lo oyes, Alison regreso

-Ella no está en…

-Eso creí yo, la última vez que la vi ella se quedó en Toronto y Elijah y yo en un vuelo de regreso a Rosewood

-¿Como sabes que regresó?

-La vi, fue a casa, no fue una gran conversación, pero quiere ver a Elijah

-¿Y qué harás?

-Hable con Eli, pero se niega a verla, no estoy de acuerdo con que Alison vea a Eli, le hizo mucho daño al quedarse y no hablarle ninguna vez, pero no quiero que se quede con ese rencor en su corazón, prefiero que hablen

-¿Y tú Emmy, tú que harás?

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar con ella

-Sabes que si

-No quiero hablar de eso mamá, solo trataremos el tema de Elijah y nada más

-Bueno está bien- dijo Pam no muy convencida

 **Días después**

-Em, soy Ali

-Alison

-Se que no quieres hablar conmigo, pero quiero saber que decidió Jason

-Lo siento no quiere verte

-...

-Le he insistido estos días, pero incluso ahora se niega a hablar conmigo

-Perdón no quise causarte un problema

-Esta bien

-Lo volveré a intentar, gracias por tu ayuda

*Sonido de timbre*

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Perdon se que hablamos hace unas horas, pero decidí venir, es mejor que vea a jason y me diga a la cara que no quiere verme, y dejo de causar problemas

-Eli no está, fue a casa de uno de sus amigos, no ha de tardar, pero si quieres pasa

-No, espero afuera

-Alison pasa, no te puedes quedar afuera, hace mucho frío- dijo Emily incomoda

-Esta bien

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-No gracias

-Como quieras, voy a mi estudio tengo trabajo que hacer

-Em espera… tenemos que hablar

-No tengo nada de que hablar contigo Alison, solo tenemos que tratar lo de Elijah pacíficamente, pero independientemente de eso, tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar

-Si no quieres hablar, no lo hagas pero escúchame

-Como dije, tengo trabajo

-Em… por favor- dijo Alison suplicando

-Está bien, habla, pero solo una cosa te digo, no creo en tus mentiras

-Em, se que cometí errores en el pasado, se que te mentí muchas veces, y te hice daño, les hice daño, pero mi amor por ustedes nunca fue mentira, es lo único real que alguna vez tuve, pasaron muchas cosas que a lo mejor ya no es necesario recordarlas, lo que más quisiera es recuperarlos, a Jason y a ti

-No puedo seguir escuchándote, ¿que creías, que podías regresar y que todo sería como si nunca hubiera pasado nada?, sabes perfectamente la historia de Elijah, sabes el abandono que sufrió, y después de 2 años tú también lo abandonas, y ahora regresas y quieres recuperarlo

-Lo se, lo siento, no quise hacerle eso

-Te esperó mucho tiempo, cada día me preguntaba dónde estaba su mamá alison, me preguntaba por qué nos habíamos venido a Rosewood y tú te habías quedado en Toronto, me preguntaba cuando ibas a regresar, y yo no sabía qué decirle, no tenía una fecha o una explicación de por qué no llamabas, solo lo abrazaba y lloraba con él- dijo Emily mientras derramaba unas lágrimas

-Mi Niño…

-Nuestro matrimonio se había ido a la mierda, pero Elijah no tenía la culpa

-Lo se Em, pero todo fue un malentendido

-¿Un malentendido dices? No me hagas reír Alison- dijo Emily enojada

-Nunca te engañe Em

-¡Claro que lo hiciste!

-No lo hice

-¡Lo hiciste! A ti solo te importaba tu carrera, y Rollins era perfecto para que la consiguieras

-No Em, se lo egoísta que fui, pero tienes que creerme cuando te digo que no te engañe

-Lo hiciste Alison, y no te importo destruirnos para conseguir lo que querías, la gran doctora Dilaurentis tenía que conseguir su propósito

-No digas eso

-Por cierto, ¿Donde esta Eliot? El dijo que se quedaría contigo, ¿Ahora eres la señora Rollins?

-¡Fields! Sigo siendo Fields, y lo sabes perfectamente- le gritó Alison mostrando el anillo que nunca se quitó, ese anillo que era igual al que guarda Emily en el cajón al lado de su cama.


	3. Capitulo 3

_-¡Fields! Sigo siendo Fields, y lo sabes perfectamente- le gritó Alison mostrando el anillo que nunca se quitó, ese anillo que era igual al que guarda Emily en el cajón al lado de su cama_

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Emily sorprendida

-Sigo siendo Fields Emily, nada cambio

-Pero… los papeles

-Lo se, pero no los firme

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No los firme Em, quería aclarar todo primero, y los guarde hasta volverte a ver, sigo siendo Alison Fields

-No te entiendo Alison

-Necesito que sepas todo lo que sucedió, solo así, si tú quieres que los firme los firmaré

-No tengo nada que saber, pero te agradecería que los firmaras

-Solo escúchame, por una noche

-Lo voy a….

-Ya llegue!

-Em…- dijo Alison temerosa

-Eli! Espérame en la cocina!-gritó Emily

-Tranquila Alison, lo voy a traer y me iré para que ustedes hablen, solo ten paciencia

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Elijah en cuanto Emily entró a la cocina

-Necesito que me acompañes a la sala, y por favor solo escucha lo que te tiene que decir

-¿Quién?- preguntó Elijah confundido

-Alison

-No quiero verla

-Elijah solo escúchala, no puedes seguir así

-¿Así? No es un berrinche mamá, tengo razón al no querer verla

-Lo se cariño, pero también sé que las personas merecen ser escuchadas

-¿Tu la escucharas?-Preguntó Elijah desafiante

-Elijah…

-No no me digas que es diferente

-Lo es Eli, pero está bien, si tú la escuchas yo la escucharé, pero no hoy y no enfrente de ti

-Ok, ¿debo ir a la sala?

-Si Cariño

-¿Me acompañas?- preguntó temeroso

-Claro que sí, pero no me quedare, estaré en el estudio

-Bueno

Entraron y Alison estaba de espaldas, Elijah empezó a temblar y Emily le puso una mano en la espalda

-Tranquilo campeón, tú puedes, entra

-No te vayas mamá- susurró Elijah

-Estaré cerca cariño, ve- dijo Emily retirándose lentamente

Elijah se acercó lentamente, tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados, por un lado solo quería gritarle, y por otro lado quería abrazarla tan fuertemente y no volverse a separar, Alison giro lentamente

-Jason…- dijo Alison pero él no respondió

-Te extrañe tanto

-Nadie me llama Jason- dijo él ignorando lo anterior

-Lo se, soy la única que te llama así, ¿te quieres sentar?- y Elijah asintió, aunque espero que Alison se sentará y eligió el sofá del otro lado

-¿Por qué no viniste con nosotros?- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar y Alison bajo la mirada

-Jase… yo…

-Mucho tiempo me pregunté si yo había hecho algo mal

-No Jason tú no hiciste nada mal, yo me equivoqué cariño, cometí muchos errores y después no supe como arreglarlo, pero tú no tuviste la culpa

-Te espere mucho tiempo, cada día me sentaba afuera, tenía la esperanza de que ibas a llegar en cualquier momento, le preguntaba a mamá del por qué no regresabas, hasta hace un tiempo entendí que tenía que dejar de hacerlo, ella te extrañaba tanto como yo

-Perdóname Jason, se que te hice mucho daño, a ti y a Emily

-¿Por que regresas ahora?

-Quise seguirlos, de verdad que si, pero no pude, sucedió algo y no pude

-¿Que paso?

-No importa Jase, no es momento, pero quiero que sepas que quise regresar, y después tuve miedo, me tomó 4 años tener el valor de regresar, pero quiero recuperarlos, a ti y a tu mamá, quiero ser parte de tu vida, me perdí tantos momentos contigo

-¿Por qué ahora?

-Porque te quiero Jason, eres mi niño, siempre lo has sido, no ha habido momento en que no he pensado en ti, cada día

-¿Y si te dijera que no quiero?

-Seguiré insistiendo hasta que me perdones, pero si no quieres me iré, no quiero que sufras más, te he hecho mucho daño y es lo último que quiero

-¿Te irás de nuevo a Canadá?

-No Jason, aquí estaré, siempre, pero no quiero causarte más daño, buscare tu perdón, pero será cuando tú lo decidas, no tengo derecho a forzarte a hacerlo

-¿Y si nunca sucede? ¿Si prefiero que sigas en Toronto?

-Estaré cerca de ti, pero no te importunaré, si quieres que me vaya me iré, si prefieres que me regrese lo haré- dijo Alison con los ojos húmedos levantándose

-Yo…

-No te preocupes Jase, mira mejor me voy, pero estaré cariño, hasta que tú lo digas, se que no quieres verme ni hablarme en este momento, gracias por escucharme- dijo Alison empezando a caminar hacia la puerta

-Espera…- dijo Elijah en cuanto Alison abrió la puerta-No te vayas… Mamá


	4. Capitulo 4

-Espera…- dijo Elijah en cuanto Alison abrió la puerta-No te vayas… Mamá

-Jason

-No te vayas mamá

-No me iré Jase, aquí estaré, perdóname cariño- dijo Alison con los ojos húmedos

-No importa, solo no te vayas

-No me volveré a ir, nunca, ¿Te puedo abrazar?- preguntó Alison lentamente

-Puedes mamá- dijo Elijah abrazándola fuertemente -No me sueltes nunca

Emily veía todo desde la puerta del estudio, le daba gusto que Elijah se reconciliara con Alison, decidió continuar trabajando en su estudio.

-No te volveré a soltar Jase, no ahora no nunca

-Quédate aquí

-No Jase, te vendré a ver todos los días, estaré todo el tiempo contigo, pero no me puedo quedar aquí

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no sería fácil ni para Emily ni para mi, sería incómodo y no es justo para ella

-Pero si le decimos…

-No cariño, primero tenemos que aclarar muchas cosas ella y yo, pero vivo cerca Jase, estaré aquí tanto como quieras, y puedes ir a mi casa, pero primero tienes que preguntarle a mamá

-Esta bien

-Bueno es mejor que me vaya

-Quédate a dormir conmigo, solo hoy

-Jason…

-Solo hoy, yo le preguntaré a mamá

-No quiero incomodar a Emily

-No lo harás

-Jase no, desayuna conmigo, mañana es sábado

-¿Puede ir mamá?

-Puede Jase pero si no quiere no, y también tenemos que pedirle permiso para que desayunes conmigo

-Quédate hoy, mañana vamos a desayunar y que vaya mamá

-No puedo quedarme, ya es tarde, mejor me voy

-Le diré a mamá

-Jase no…- Pero Elijah no la escuchó, salió rumbo al estudio

-Mamá?

-¿Que pasa Eli?

-Ammm… se puede quedar mamá a dormir

-Elijah…

-Por favor solo hoy

-Tal vez ella no quiera quedarse Eli

-Pero si si quiere, ¿puede quedarse?

-Em, no hay problema, solo quería saber si das permiso para que Jason desayune conmigo mañana

-Si, claro que puede desayunar contigo

-¿Y se puede quedar?

-Jason no, no puedo quedarme

-Si te quieres quedar no hay problema

-¿Lo dices enserio?- preguntaron Elijah y Alison al mismo tiempo

-Si Alison, si te quieres quedar no tengo problema, tengo una habitación de invitados, o bien está el cuarto de Eli

-Se quedará conmigo!

-Gracias Em, debo ir a mi casa por ropa de dormir

-¿La puedo acompañar?

-Ya es tarde para que salgan, si quieres te presto ropa

-Muchas gracias

-Elijah ve a cambiarte y cepillarte los dientes

-Bueno, pero no me tardo- dijo Elijah no muy convencido, no quería dejar a Alison

-Cariño no me iré, aquí estaré

-Em, ¿No tienes ningún problema con que me quede? No te ves muy cómoda

-Eso no importa, Eli no se quiere separar en este momento de ti, y no tengo el corazón para decirle que no

-Pero puedo decirle que tengo una emergencia y mañana lo llevo a desayunar

-No Alison, puedes quedarte

-Pero…

-Mira, si no quieres quedarte…

-No no, claro que quiero quedarme

-Bien, seguiré trabajando

-Em

-¿Que?

-La ropa…

-Ah sí claro, regreso en un minuto

-Gracias

-Ten

-Em… esta ropa…

-Si, es tuya, ya lo se

-No pensé que tendrías algo mío

-Si Bueno, no conoces muchas cosas de mi, seguiré trabajando, hasta mañana, por favor no dejes que Elijah se desvele, aunque sea viernes, si no es un problema despertarlo y luego se salta el desayuno

-No hay problema

-Mama, estoy listo

-Bien, tendrás que enseñarme tu cuarto

-Si! Buenas noches mamá

-Buenas noches Eli, por favor, no te…

-Duermas tardes, lo se, no no me dormiré tarde

-Bien, hasta mañana

-¿Dormirás pronto?

-Si, me quedaré un rato más y me iré a dormir

-Descansa mamá, vamos mamá te enseñaré mi cuarto

-Buenas noches Em- dijo Alison antes de seguir a Elijah

-Este es mi cuarto, y el de mamá es…

-Al fondo a la derecha, lo se

-Si exactamente

-No te asustes si ves una luz prendida en el pasillo, mamá casi siempre la deja así, y tampoco cierra su cuarto, siempre duerme con la puerta abierta

-¿Que? ¿Por qué?

-No lo se, nunca me ha dicho, supongo que es miedosa- dijo Elijah riendo suavemente

-Que raro- dijo en un susurro Alison

-Bueno, mi baño es en esa puerta, por si quieres cambiarte, y en la de la derecha…

-Es el vestidor, lo se cariño, conozco esta casa- dijo Alison riendo

-¿Enserio?

-Si

-¿Por qué?

-Viví unos meses aquí, y eso es todo, a dormir jovencito

-Pero…

-Jase a dormir, o Emily no me va a dejar quedarme más si permito que te desveles

-Esta bien, buenas noches mamá- dijo Elijah metiéndose rápidamente en la cama

-Buenas noches cariño

-Te haré espacio, no te vayas a ir

-Aquí estaré Jase, duerme

Alison observó a Jason hasta que se quedó dormido, después de 4 años por fin volvía ver dormir a su niño, aunque ahora ya no era un niño, su pequeño ya tenía 14 años, tantas cosas que se había perdido de su vida, siguió con esos pensamientos hasta que vio como la luz del pasillo se filtraba a través de la puerta, esa era emily que ya había subido a su dormitorio, decidió ir a cambiarse y tratar de dormir.

Después de más de media hora de dar vueltas en la cama, Alison decidió bajar por un vaso de agua, salió sigilosamente pero en el pasillo observó que tal como lo había dicho Jason, la puerta del dormitorio de Emily estaba abierta, se asomó y vio que Emily estaba profundamente dormida, su cabeza le decía que era una mala idea, pero su corazón prácticamente estaba obligándola, optó por entrar sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, contempló a su sirena por lo que pudo haber sido horas, no iba a descansar hasta que Emily escuchara todo lo que tenía que decirle.

Mucho rato después Emily se empezó a mover inquieta, sentía que alguien la observaba, Alison noto esto y trato de salir lo más rápido posible

-¿Alison?


	5. Capitulo 5

-¿Alison? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Perdoname Em, no quise despertarte

-¿Qué haces aquí?- repitió enojada

-Yo… perdón solo… solo te veía dormir

-Salte de mi cuarto

-Si, perdón, no debí haber hecho esto, regresare con Jason, Em…

-¿Que?

-¿En algún momento vamos a poder hablar?

-Se lo prometí a Elijah

-Gracias, te dejo dormir, descansa

Al día siguiente Elijah despertó temprano y volteó a su lado, a lo mejor Alison se había ido, pero no, estaba profundamente dormida

-¿Mamá?

-¿Que pasa Jase?

-No nada

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las 9

-oh Dios! Me quede dormida, debes tener mucha hambre

-No mamá, tranquila, acabo de despertar

-Iré a casa por ropa limpia y regreso para que desayunemos

-¿Segura que regresarás?

-Si Jase

-¿Mamá puede ir?

-Si, pero no se si ella va a querer

-Aún no despierta, pero le diré, mejor aún dile tú

-Jason…

-Hazlo, no pasa nada, así yo me apuro

-Esta bien

-¿Em?

-¿Em?

-¿Otra vez tú?

-Perdon no quiero molestarte, Jason quiere saber si desayunarás con nosotros

-No creo que sea buena idea

-No tengo problema con que desayunes con nosotros

-No está bien

-Em si tú no quieres no puedo obligarte

-Que fácil es para ti

-No Emily, no es fácil, nunca lo fue, aunque tú lo pienses, no fuiste la única que sufrió

-Fue tu elección

-Mira Em, no quiero discutir contigo, quiero decirte muchas cosas, aclararlas, pero no ahora

-¿No ahora? ¿No llevas jodiendo con hablar conmigo desde hace varios días?- dijo Emily arrepintiéndose al instante de lo que había dicho al mirar la cara de Alison

-Lamento ser una molestia, solo vine a decirte si quieres desayunar, regresaré en media hora, solo voy por ropa limpia- dijo Alison con los ojos húmedos

-Alison… yo.. lo siento, no debí haber dicho eso

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, tienes razón, no te volveré a insistir, tú decidirás cuando escucharme, me voy, no tardaré

-¿Alison?- dijo Emily en cuanto Alison empezó a caminar haciendo que se detuviera -Hablemos esta noche

-Esta bien

Tocan la puerta*

-Elijah! ¿Puedes abrir?

-Si! Es mamá

-¿ya estás listo Jason?

-Ya

-Esta bien, ¿que quieres desayunar?

-No lo se, lo que sea

-Bueno entonces vamos

-¿Mamá irá?

-No se, si quieres pregúntale

-Bueno, iré rápido

-¿Mamá?

-¿Que pasa Eli?

-Ya llegó mamá, ¿Irás con nosotros?

-No Eli, vayan ustedes, seguiré con mi trabajo

-Vamos mamá anda

-No Eli, ve tu, yo tengo cosas que hacer

-Por favor

-Dije que no Elijah

-Como quieras- dijo enojado

-No juegues con mi paciencia, ¿Quieres que te retire el permiso?

-¿Harías eso?

-Ya vete Elijah, tengo trabajo

-Ay mamá, solo quiero que estemos juntos los tres

-Elijah vete ya, será en otra ocasión, no hagas berrinche

-Adiós

-Ella no va, vámonos- dijo Elijah enojado

-¿Estás bien?

-Solo vámonos mamá

-Esta bien, te voy a llevar al lugar donde hacen las mejores tortitas

-¿Mamá?

-¿Emmy?

-Si, quería pedirte un favor, bueno pedirles, a ti y a papá

-¿Pasó algo Em?

-No, quería saber si…

-Emmy solo dilo

-Quería ver si podrían quedarse con Elijah hoy

-¿Vas a salir?

-No, me refiero a si puedo llevar a Elijah a casa de ustedes

-No hay problema, pero… ¿Por qué?

-Voy a hablar con Alison, tengo que hacerlo, ayer por fin se reconcilió con Elijah, y le prometí que hablaría con ella, es incomodo y tengo que ser cortés por Elijah

-¿Solo por el?

-Si mamá, además quiero saber muchas cosas, y tal vez la situación se ponga tensa y no quiero que Elijah escuche

-En eso coincido contigo, ¿A qué hora lo traerás?

-¿Como a las 7 está bien?

-Sí, haré su cena favorita

-Bien, los veré a esa hora

-¿Mamá?

-Aqui!- gritó Emily desde el estudio

-Te trajimos tortitas

-Gracias

-¿Estás enojada?

-No Eli, solo… olvídalo, ¿Alison ya se fue?

-Está en la sala, veremos una película, ¿quieres ver también?

-No cariño

-Bueno

-Eli, esta noche te vas a quedar con los abuelos

-¿Por qué? ¿Vas a salir?

-No no voy a salir, tengo que hablar con tu mamá y es una conversación de adultos, prefiero que te quedes en otro lado

-Esta bien, ¿A qué hora me irás a dejar?

-A las 7, y como me imagino que querrás ver películas todo el día, a las 6 quiero esa televisión apagada y espero estés guardando tus cosas

-Ok, iré a mi cuarto por unas películas, y me cambiare, me manche la playera de miel- dijo Elijah saliendo del estudio con Emily atrás de el

-¿Alison?

-¿Si?

\- A las 7 voy a llevar a Elijah a casa de mis papás

-¿Vas a salir?- preguntó mientras Emily ponía los ojos en blanco

-¿Por qué todos piensan que voy a salir? No, recuerda que vamos a hablar, y prefiero que no esté Eli

-Entiendo, ¿siguen viviendo en la misma casa? Tus padres

-Si, ¿Quieres ir a dejarlo también?

-No, me gustaría ver a tus padres pero no creo ser su persona favorita entonces mejor no

-Como quieras, los dejo ver sus películas, seguiré trabajando

-Eli! Corre!

-Ya voy!

-Sube al auto

-¿Te veré mañana?- Preguntó Elijah a Alison

-Espero que si, me mandas un mensaje cuando regreses de casa de Pam y Wayne

-Sí mamá- dijo Elijah subiéndose al coche

-¿Me avisas cuando regreses? Iré a mi casa

-Si quieres quédate en lo que voy

-¿Estás segura?

-Si Alison, no tengo problema

-oh, bueno, gracias

-Mi nieto favorito!

-Abuela soy tu único nieto

-Y eres mi favorito

-Mamá que no se…

-Duerma tarde- dijeron Pam y Wayne al mismo tiempo

-Exactamente

-Emmy es sábado

-Pero…

-Adiós hija, adiós mamá- dijeron respectivamente los 3 al mismo tiempo causando la risa de Emily

-¿Alison?

-Aqui!- gritó Alison desde la sala

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-No… - dijo nerviosa

-Bien… bueno…

-No se por donde comenzar

-Antes que nada, y para evitar problemas, tenemos que prometer que hablaremos con toda sinceridad

-Lo prometo

-Bien… quiero saber algo primero

-Lo que quieras

-¿Me engañaste con Elliot?

-No- respondió duramente Alison

-Alison…

-Es la verdad, no te engañe con él, ni con el ni con nadie

-Esta bien, entonces ¿Qué pasó?

-Te seré sincera, cuando empezamos a tener problemas, Elliot se acercó a mí, pero juro que jamás te falte al respeto, pero nuestro matrimonio pendía de un hilo, tienes razón mi carrera era muy importante para mi

-Eso ya lo sabía

-No no me malinterpretes, sé que te descuide, y también a Jason, pero jamás los dejé en segundo plano, siempre han sido lo más importante para mi, solo que no me había dado cuenta, cuando discutimos el día antes de irte, no creí que fueras a cumplir lo que dijiste, y me confié, era demasiado pretenciosa para darme cuenta

-¿Por eso no llegaste?

-No, cuando llegue a casa y todas sus cosas ya no estaban, fue cuando caí en cuenta de que prefería estar sin mi carrera a estar sin ustedes

-Pero no llegaste- dijo Emily y Alison bajo la mirada

-En ese momento llegó Elliot, y ofreció llevarme al aeropuerto, yo no pensé ni imaginé sus intenciones

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Yo estaba desesperada entonces sólo tome mi bolso y me subí a su carro, quería llegar lo más rápido posible, tomo todos los caminos equivocados, y cada minuto que pasaba era un minuto perdido, no pensé que lo hubiera hecho a propósito, cuando por fin pude llegar, ustedes ya se habían ido, él impidió que llegara, después de eso, compre el primer vuelo para alcanzarlos, pero salía hasta la tarde siguiente, entonces regrese para poder recoger mis cosas, pero en el camino…

-¿Que? ¿Qué pasó en el camino?

-El iba manejando, y empezó a decirme qué tal vez era una señal que no hubiera llegado a tiempo, que podía olvidarme de todo y hacer una vida con el, yo me negué y empezamos a pelear, y él empezó a aumentar la velocidad del auto, hasta que perdió el control y chocamos

-¿Que? Eso no puede ser- gritó Emily, haciendo que Alison llorara

-Tienes que creerme, es la verdad, cuando desperté… cuando desperté

-Alison! Habla de una vez

-Estaba en coma Emily, por el accidente estuve en coma

-¿Por qué no me avisaron?

-Yo me llevé la peor parte, Elliot solo sufrió algunos golpes

-Alison! Responde, ¿Por qué no me avisaron?

-Elliot falsificó documentos, y dijo que yo era su esposa, entonces él se hizo cargo de todo, cuando desperté él estaba de viaje, y pude aclarar todo, pero…

-¿Por qué no me dijiste? Pudiste hablarme

-Emily! Cuando desperté habían pasado 3 años!


	6. Capitulo 6

_-Emily! Cuando desperté habían pasado 3 años!_

-¿Qué?!- Gritó Emily

-Créeme, tengo los papeles que demuestran que estuve en coma por 3 años

-¿Cómo fue que no me enteré de nada?

-Elliot lo manejo muy bien, tú no tenías contacto con nadie del hospital, y no había manera de que te enteraras

-Por eso jamás llamaste, yo no llame, bueno si llame una vez, y no volví a hacerlo

-No se que pretendía Elliot, era muy probable que sufriera amnesia por el impacto del choque, pero cuando desperté fue como si no hubiera pasado tiempo

-¿Y qué pasó?

\- Como estaba de viaje, descubrí todo, tuve el tiempo suficiente para poder acusarlo con la policía, cuando él regresó, la policía lo apresó y yo regrese a casa, ya era muy tarde, había pasado tanto tiempo, después caí en cuenta que los había perdido, a ti y a Jason, ¿dices que llamaste?

-Lo hice, pero respondió Elliot, no había pasado mucho tiempo de haberme ido, fueron unas semanas, estaba desesperada porque Eli no dejaba de preguntar por ti, y yo tenía la esperanza de que una llamada lo hiciera sentir mejor, pero él dijo que tú no querías saber nada de nosotros, por eso creí que estabas con él y entonces fue cuando mande los papeles de divorcio

-Vi los papeles, pero aún tenía mucho que asimilar, todo fue muy raro, Elliot en su locura o fantasía siguió pagando la casa, como si yo viviera ahí, y todo estaba intacto

-¿Por qué no llamaste? Después de eso me refiero

-Em, habían pasado tres años, en nuestra última discusión dijimos cosas horribles, tú me diste un ultimátum y yo también, tuve miedo, pensé que tú no creerías en mi y a mi me quedaba camino que recorrer, tuve que entrar en rehabilitación por el tiempo en coma, entonces elegí esperar, quería componer mis ideas y mi vida, espere un año entero, fue eterno, como si hubieran pasado demasiados años y en realidad así fue.

-Esto es… demasiado

-Tal vez debí regresar en cuanto desperté, pero no sabía qué hacer, estaba muy confundida, y me acobarde, se que cometí muchos errores los últimos meses que estuvimos juntas

-Alison… lo siento… yo… no sabía

-No Em, tú no tienes la culpa, la tengo yo, debí escucharte cuando me decías que Elliot no era buena persona, he cambiado Em, no soy la misma de antes, sé todo el daño que te hice, lo cruel que era contigo, era muy egoísta, te quería solo para mi

-Creo que ya no necesario hablar de eso, de lo que pudo o no ser

-Quiero recuperar mi vida

-Mira Alison, entiendo tus razones y te creo en todo lo que acabas de decir, pero no es sencillo

-Lo se Em, pero juro por lo más sagrado que tengo que son ustedes que quiero que seamos una familia de nuevo

-Alison… no se puede, todo lo que pasó no tiene que ver en que nuestro matrimonio ya estaba acabado

-Podemos intentarlo Em, yo te amo aunque entenderé si tú a mi no

-Ya no es tiempo

-Dame una razón

-Yo… estoy saliendo con alguien más

 **Dejen sus comentarios**


	7. Capitulo 7

-Ya no es tiempo

-Dame una razón

-Yo… estoy saliendo con alguien más

-Oh Dios! Perdón Em, no lo sabía, no debí

-Tranquila Alison, no lo sabías, pensé que Elijah te había comentado

-No, no me dijo nada, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro

-¿Es paige?

-¿Paige?- preguntó Emily extrañada

-Si, la… la persona… con la que sales

-Ah ya entiendo, no, no es Paige

-Entonces… ¿la conozco?

-No, no la conoces, se llama Emma, no vive en Rosewood, ella está en Filadelfia

-Entiendo, es mejor que me vaya

-Esta bien

-Em… algún día.. ¿me podrás perdonar?

-Alison… no puedo seguir enojada, ahora que sé lo que realmente pasó, la vida nos jugó una mala pasada, tal vez las cosas pudieron ser diferentes, ahora no lo sabremos

-¿No me odias?

-Nunca te he odiado, ni tampoco lo haré

-Em… entiendo que no podemos estar juntas… no me meteré, pero… ¿crees que podamos ser amigas? O al menos llevarnos pacíficamente, por Jason

-Claro que si… Ali- dijo Emily sonriendo suavemente, volver a escuchar el diminutivo hizo que a Alison se le encogiera el corazón

-Bien, hasta mañana Em

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Sinceramente?

-Si

-No, no lo estoy, pero lo estaré… yo solo… tenía esperanzas, pero entiendo la situación

-Alison lo siento

-No Em, no tienes que disculparte, es mejor que me vaya, ¿Quieres desayunar mañana con Jason y conmigo?

-Me gustaría… pero no puedo, mañana veré a Emma

-Entiendo, hasta mañana Em- dijo Alison cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose a su coche, Emily vio por la ventana como Alison al subirse al coche empezó a llorar, esto hizo que su corazón se encogiera, siempre amaría a Alison, pero no podía hacerle eso a Emma, ella era muy especial

Alison pasó casi toda la noche llorando, no podía dejar de lamentarse, cometió muchos errores y ahora la vida la estaba castigando, de verdad tenía la esperanza de poder seguir siendo una familia junto a Emily y Jason, ella de verdad había cambiado podía jurarlo, la antigua Alison haría todo para que Emily estuviera con ella, pero no, tal vez Emily era feliz con ella, y no se lo iba a impedir.

Cuando el sueño por fin llegó, el sol empezaba a colarse a través de la ventana. Alrededor de las 10 de la mañana su teléfono empezó a sonar

-¿Si?

-Alison soy Emily, ya fui por Elijah y quiere saber a qué hora vendrás por el

-Em… perdón no puedo verlo

-¿Pasa algo?

-Amm… lo que pasa que… no se de qué manera explicarte sin que suene mal

-Alison solo dilo

-No tengo una cara presentable… amm...

-Ya entiendo… no quieres que Elijah te vea así

-Exactamente

-Al menos ¿dormiste algo?

-Un poco, ¿Puedes decirle si lo veo más tarde o mañana después de clases?

-Yo le diré

-Lo siento, de verdad quería desayunar con Jason, pero…

-Tranquila Ali, entiendo, le diré que lo verás mañana después de clases, si quieres puedes ir a buscarlo

-Me gustaría eso- dijo Alison, a través del teléfono escuchó una voz femenina

-¿Em? ¿Cariño? Ya llegue!

-Estoy en la cocina!- gritó Emily aunque trató de tapar el teléfono

-Ali… tengo que colgar

-Si claro, bueno… que tengas buen día- dijo Alison

-Gracias- dijo Emily incomoda, podía sentir a través del teléfono la tristeza de Alison y eso la hacía sentirse muy mal.


End file.
